Tras tantos años
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Eugene intenta salvar a Rapunzel cortándole el cabello, pero solo logra cortarle un mechón antes de perder la conciencia. ¿Qué es de Rapunzel tras más de 30 años de esa pequeña pero increíble aventura?


-Laaa lalalaa lalalaa- tarareaba Rapuzel una canción sin letra ni nombre compuesta cuando su cabello era la mitad de largo de lo que es ahora. Años atrás cuando no tuvo otra opción además de aceptar que nunca más volvería a ver a su amado. Su recuerdo le causaba dolor, aunque quisiera olvidarlo no le era posible pues ella siempre tenía algo consigo algo que se lo impedía. Una prueba de que aquello no fue un sueño ni una fantasía creada por su mente. De su larga cabellera dorada destaca un grueso mechón de cabello castaño. El resultado del vano intento de Eugene de salvarla de ese destino.

Después de descubrir que todo en lo cuanto había creído durante su vida era una mentira. Que había sido engañada por la persona en quien más confío es en realidad la persona más peligrosa para ella. Se revelo sólo para que su madre la aprisionara.

Cuando ambas escucharon los gritos de Eugene ella intento advertirle. Pero amordazada y encadenada solo pudo ver impotente como esa mujer con quien paso toda su vida apuñalaba a traición a la persona quien se había enamorado.

Desesperadamente intento ir a su auxilio pero mientras forcejaba con su madre la vida de su amado se esfumaba. Así decidió hacer un trato. Su libertad a cambio de ayudarlo.

Siendo él encadenado y ella puesta en libertad intento salvarlo antes de ser demasiado tarde. Pero él la detuvo. La acercó, ella se dejó hacer pensando que sería su única oportunidad para compartir algo con él. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Eugene intento cortar su preciado cabello con un fragmento del espejo roto momentos antes. Pero las fuerzas se esfumaron de su cuerpo antes de cumplir completamente con su cometido pues solo un grueso mechón fue cortado.

Ambas vieron con asombro como una gran de cantidad de cabello dorado se oscurecía.

-No, no, no- dijo aterrada Gothel viendo como parte de su preciado cabello mágico se volvía vil cabello común

-¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto sorprendida la joven pero al percatarse que él apenas respiraba se apresuró a apartar el cabello castaño para que solo el dorado cubriera su herida. Tomo su mano para ponerlo sobre este, pero al sentirla tan fría su angustia aumento y un peso se depositó en su corazón, más no se detuvo.

-Vámonos- le exigió su madre

-¡No!- grito aterrada ante la sola idea de irse y no hacer nada por él

_-Flor que da fulgor-_ empezó a cantar con desesperación

_-Con tu brillo fiel-_ intento no desentonar por ello

_-Vuelve el tiempo atrás –_pero en cada nota trasmitía su desesperación

_-Volviendo a lo que fue- _al igual que la angustia

-¡Te he dicho que nos vamos!- le volvió a decir la mujer tomándola del brazo con brusquedad

-Ahhh- grito ante el dolor

_-Quita enfermedad- _pero aun así siguió cantando

_-Y el destino cruel- _las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro

Su voz se perdió por un momento al ver su cabello manchándose de sangre al ser apartada de Eugene

_-Trae lo que perdí-_ logro seguir con voz ahogada

_-Volviendo a lo que fue-_ ya no ponía tanta resistencia para ser llevada

_-A lo que fue_- canto en un susurro antes de perderlo de vista al bajar las escaleras

-Ahora es inútil, ya esta muerto- comento Gothel al ver iluminarse el cabello, molesta por no evitar que su magia fuera utilizada inútilmente

Al escucharla la joven solo pudo llorar con más fuerza. Lo que paso después no estaba segura. Solo que viajaron por mucho tiempo siempre cuidando que nadie la viera. Fueron a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas nuevamente.

Con el paso de los años ella tuvo que aceptar la posibilidad de, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, él realmente murió. Además con ellos descubrieron que gracias a la magia de su cabello ella dejo de envejecer al llegar a la madurez. Eso alegro a su madre pues significaba que podrían estar juntas siempre. Pero eoe le tenía sin cuidado a Rapunzel pues ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir después de lo ocurrido con su amado. Ahora es un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue. Su luz y alegría se habían esfumado tiempo atrás. Ya no lloraba durante las noches pues las lágrimas se le habían acabado tiempo atrás.

-Querida es hora de comer- canturreo su madre entrando a su habitación

Ahora ambas viven en una cabaña en lo más profundo de un bosque, a miles de km de la aldea más cercana, de cualquier otro ser humano. Aunque la joven no volvería a intentar a escapar pues no tiene nada más además de esa vida, su madre tomo todas las medidas necesarias para evitar ser encontradas. Siempre actúa con preocupación a pesar de actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado con los años.

-Hice tu favorito- anuncio sirviendo la comida del día. Ambas comieron en silencio.

El día es rutinario para ella. El desayuno y la comida las compartían, pero el resto del día cada una se dedicaba a sus propias actividades. Rapunzel seguía dibujando, pero había dejado sus pinturas con hermosos colores, ahora usaba solo carboncillo para realizar su arte, aunque los tonos iban de blanco al negro no dejaba de ser maravillosos. Cada obra era realizada con sumo detalle y con un gran fulgor. Aunque dedicaba su tiempo también a otras actividades la mayor parte era para dibujar.

Ese día al terminar el cepillado diario mientras ella cantaba salió de la cabaña. Ahí tenía esa pequeña libertad pero no podía alejarse demasiado ni por demasiado tiempo. Si lo hiciera, aunque fuera por un pequeño descuido sería terriblemente castigada. Sería encerrada en su habitación, encadenada.

Recorrió el camino que se sabía de memoria con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando de la falsa libertad. Al volver a abrirlos se encontró con hermoso paisaje. Un río con agua cristalina atravesando el bosque, flanqueado por grandes árboles y frondosos. En unas partes del rio sobresalían grandes rocas donde se podía sentar. De una de esas rocas, en la orilla del rio, es donde se sentó, donde la sombra de uno de los árboles la resguardaba de los rayos del sol.

A pesar de la belleza del lugar no es la razón por la que ella lo visitaba frecuenta sino por el sonido del agua, el cual le era tranquilizante y sedante, el cual le permitía olvidar sin esfuerzos la tristeza de su vida. Es como si el sonido la envolviera en una burbuja para apartarla del resto del mundo como si la corriente se la llevara durante su recorrido.

Sin proponérselo tarareo nuevamente la canción sin nombre ni letra hasta que un ruido la alerto. Busco a su alrededor y no encontró nada asustándola aún más. Inmediatamente regreso a la cabaña.

-¿Qué pasa querida? Estas blanca- le pregunto Gothel al verla entrar con tanta prima

-Es que escuche algo y...- contesto nerviosa

-No debe ser nada importante, seguramente un animal que pasaba por ahí- le dijo para tranquilizarla, aunque en la noche se aseguró que todo estuviera perfectamente cerrado antes de ir a dormir.

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que ambas se sintieran seguras. Rapunzel a pesar de sentirse sola no quería involucrar a nadie más en su vida. En lo más profundo de corazón existía el miedo de que otro sufra el mismo destino de Eugene por ella.

La siguiente vez que salió tras aquello fue para ayudar a recolectar leña. Aún era otoño, las hojas cambiaban de color, el aire se volvía frío, el bosque se preparaba para la llegada del invierno. Incluso ellas pues sería peligroso salir en el futuro y más estando solas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto asustada al escuchar algo y sin encontrar a nadie -soy peligrosa- agregó cuando volvió a escuchar algo, soltando todo lo que tenía excepto un palo largo y grueso

-¿Ahora te defiendes con palos? ¿Dónde quedo el sartén?- pregunto una voz burlona tras ella, la cual le fue terriblemente familiar, pero más áspera, más cansada

-No- dijo al girarse y encontrarse con el hombre que creyó nunca volver a ver. Los años no le habían pasado en vano en él, a diferencia de ella. Ligeramente más alto a lo que recordaba, más robusto, con algunas arrugas recorriendo su rostro. Su cabello estaba más oscuro, con algunos mechones grises y blancos. Su mirada era más dura a pesar del brillo de alegría. Pero a pesar de esos cambios su sonrisa es igual a la de sus recuerdos.

-Oye, creí que te alegrarías de verme- dijo avanzando hacia ella, pero ella retrocedía por la sorpresa hasta que su espalda dio con árbol permitiéndole acorralarla cuando coloco sus brazos a sus costados

-Yo crei… yo crei que tu…- las lágrimas que cría agotadas ahora se acumulaban en sus ojos

-Shhh- coloco su frente en la de ella, ambos cerrando los ojos al contacto, intentando asimilar su encuentro

-Me salvaste- le conto rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía después de unos instantes pero sin moverse ni un milímetro recordando lo ocurrido hace tantos años atrás

-Rapunzel- susurro cuando volvió abrir los ojos, aún se sentía cansado, pero el dolor había desaparecido, con la mirada recorrió el lugar solo para confirmar sus sospechas, se habían ido

Intento liberarse de las cadenas, pero lo único que consiguió fue gastar sus escasas fuerzas. Se sentía frustrado, molesto y decepcionado consigo mismo por no lograr ayudarla. Cayó como un tonto en la trampa la cual la condeno de por vida. Ahora ella se alejaba de él a cada momento y él sin posibilidad de ir a su auxilio. Solo podía quedarse ahí mientras la distancia entre ellos aumentaba cada vez más.

Pasaron dos días antes de que Maximus y los demás llegaran a buscarlo tras no regresar. Después de ser liberado y contarles lo sucedido todos ofrecieron su ayuda en la búsqueda que estaba por comenzar. Pero con el paso de las semanas los ánimos fueron decayendo, con el paso de los meses uno por uno fueron dejando la búsqueda. Más él nunca decayó. Ella tenía que estar en algún lugar y no importaba cuanto tiempo tardará, ni le importaba que fuera necesario hacer la encontraría.

-Y ahora te salvare- le susurro

-No- dijo asustada empujándolo para alejarlo de ella -yo... debo volver- apresurada recogiendo la leña que había dejado antes

-Hoy a medianoche- le pidió deteniéndola por un momento. Lo vio por un segundo antes marcharse

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que saldría en cualquier momento. Realmente está feliz de volverlo a ver, saber que no murió en aquella ocasión. Pero no quiere volver a ponerlo en peligro. Salió con vida con suerte en aquel momento, pero ahora... no quería arriesgarse, no quiere que realmente muera por su culpa.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto su madre quien la esperaba fuera de la cabaña, esta lista a buscarla, entonces se dio cuenta que se había tardado demasiado

-Lo siento...- intento justificarse, su voz suena aterrada -yo...- retrocede cuando ella se acerca con una mirada llena de furia

-Rompiste las reglas -la sujeto fuertemente del brazo arrastrándola de nuevo al interior de su hogar

-No fue mi intensión –intento librarse de su agarre, de impedir de lo que pasaría a continuación

-Lo siento querida –la empujo al interior de su habitación –pero debes entender que es por tu bien

-No- intento huir, alejarse lo más posible de su madre, pero no tiene escapatoria

-Me duele más a mí que a ti- le dijo al terminar de encadenarla, dándole un beso en la frente

Salió de la habitación donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la joven

-Querida debes comer, te puede enfermar si no lo haces- le dijo intentando alimentarla, pero ella solo apartaba el rostro- Rapunzel se que no te gusta la calabaza pero tienes que comer –la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a tragar la sopa –vez no fue tan difícil

Siguio alimentándola de la misma forma hasta terminar todo el plato. Después salio del cuarto dejándola sola nuevamente.

Llevaba dos días encerrada. Su madre es quien le ayudaba en cada cosa que necesitaba sin decir nada.

Aquella noche fue despertada por sonido extraño. Intento descubrir su origen, pero en la oscuridad no lograba distinguir nada.

-¿Madre?- pregunto asustada deseando no ser encontrada

-Shhhh soy yo- le susurro cubriendo su boca para evitar que gritará

Al escuchar nuevamente su voz se tranquilizó, pero el miedo no la había dejado. Más no es por ella sino por él.

-No deberías estar aquí

-¿Y tú si? Te sacaré

-No

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto tomando sus manos que intentaban apartarlo -¿no quieres tu libertad? -ella bajo la mirada, temblando de miedo -¿Qué te ha hecho?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta abrazándola, sintiendo como temblaba entre sus brazos, recordando lo frágil que puede ser –tranquilízate, yo estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien

Dejo que siguiera con su trabajo cuando se tranquilizo, a pesar de no quererlo ahí, temía por su bienestar, pero tampoco encontraba nuevamente las fuerzas para apartarlo de su lado.

-Debemos cortarlo- le dijo sujetando su cabello después de librarla de sus cadenas

-No lo permitiré

Al escuchar la voz de su madre Rapunzel se encogió del miedo, Eugene la abrazo protectoramente ocultando su rostro en su pecho

-Ella merece ser libre y feliz

-Aquí es feliz

-Y por eso tiembla de miedo

-Como cualquier niño al ser descubierto en medio de una travesura, déjala ladronzuelo, ya escapaste de la muerte una vez, no lo harás una segunda

-¡No!- grito asustada, pero no logro hacer nada cuando fue empujada lejos de la pelea que comenzaba

La mujer intentaba clavarle nuevamente un puñal pero esta vez él no lo permitiría. Ambos forcejearon siendo observados por una aterrada Rapunzel, quien impotente vía como el arma cambiaba la victima quien mancharía su hoja con sangre fresca. Al final se clavó entre las entrañas de la Gothel.

Retrocedió unos pasos, observo incrédula el puñal que atravesaba su piel, con terror se quitó el puñal manchado con su sangre

-Ayúdame- le suplico girando a ver a su hija –canta para mí- le pidió cayendo al suelo

-Ah- intento cantar pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, las lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas

-Por favor -le suplico acercando su cabello a su herida mortal

-F-flor… -empezó a cantar, pero se detuvo al notar que el cabello dorado se oscurecía, se llevo una mano a su nuca, tomo su cabello y deslizo su mano hasta encontrar el corte. No había duda Eugene se lo corto sin que se diera cuenta

-¿¡Qué has hecho!?- grito con desesperación la mujer

-Termino con lo que empecé hace años- contesto tomando a Rapunzel del brazo para sacarla de ahí. Ella se dejó llevar pero sin dejar de ver a su madre envejecer rápidamente, aferrándose con desesperación al cabello que tanto deseo y por el cual fue capaz de secuestrar a una inocente niña solo para condenarla a la más triste soledad.

Al perderla de vista giro a ver a su amado. Lloro con mayor intensidad al comprender que finalmente es libre junto a la única persona con la quiere disfrutar. Salto a él, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y oculto su rostro entre esté y el hombro. Esto lo desequilibro un poco, pero inmediatamente la abrazo protectoramente.

-Ahora estas a salvo, no te volveré a dejar sola- le prometió

Tras tantos años estaban juntos. Tras tantos años finalmente lograba escapar de la oscuridad en que había vivido. Tras tantos años podía ir en busca de la felicidad.

* * *

Hola todos. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre una peli de Disney, aunque quiero hacer un fic de La Familia del Futuro... bueno eso no importa. La idea de este oneshot vino tras ver... como por tercera vez la pelicula mientras la pasaban por Tv y preguntarme ¿qué hubiera pasado si no le cortaron el cabello? entonces se me ocurrieron las dos primeras escenas. Rapuncel tatareando un poco más madura con un mechon café en su cabello rubio y la escena delcambio del final de la peli. Lo demás salio mientras escribia y realmente me sorprendi que terminará de esta forma. Se volvio muy oscuro o almenos en comparación a lo que suelo escribir. Me tuvo que dar algo para terminará así.

Ahora quiero dibujar las versiones de Rapunzel y Eugene de este oneshot, pero no se cuando los pueda hacer y si salgan como lo tengo en mente.

En fin espero les guste y dejen algún review. Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
